The Perfect Moment
by Lau Asakura
Summary: La mejor época de mi vida, es esta. Era bañado de felicidad. No puedo decir que era estúpido por no haber conseguido una novia como Amber antes, pero es que creo que nunca hubiera conseguido alguien como ella antes o después. Es cierto, la amaba, demasiado, era perfecta para mí y House se dio cuenta el porqué antes que yo: ambos eran iguales. / Yaoi - Slash


**En esta ocasión vengo con el esta historia que se me ocurrio en la madrugada, espero les guste. Yo la ame, al menos como me quedo.**

**Advertencia:** Es Yaoi/Slash; hombrexhombre: ósea sexo. Si no te gusta este género, puedes retirarte y evitar traumas.

**Descargo de Responsabilidad:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de David Shore.

**Nota:** Esto se sitúa en la temporada cuatro, capítulos finales.

* * *

La mejor época de mi vida, es esta. Era bañado de felicidad. No puedo decir que era estúpido por no haber conseguido una novia como Amber antes, pero es que creo que nunca hubiera conseguido alguien como ella antes o después. Es cierto, la amaba, demasiado, era perfecta para mí y House se dio cuenta el porqué antes que yo: ambos eran iguales.

Crueles, mentirosos, no les importaba nada si no les daba beneficio. ¡Hombre!, creo que se escoger a la peor gente del mundo. Pero, como iba diciendo era la mejor época de mi vida. Desde que House se comenzaba a irritar porque Amber se llevara todo mi tiempo comenzó. Un día, fue muy extraño, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, él había llegado a nuestro apartamento con la escusa de que vino a pedir parte de mi custodia. No tenía palabras para ello, no podía ir en contra ni a favor, fue todo realmente sorprendente, Amber estaba igual de sorprendida y aunque buscó mi apoyo para quitarle las alas al hombre, no pudo, es que no sabía tratar cuando House estaba siendo razonable.

Se peleaban como dos perros, en mi interior era tan cómico y estoy seguro que ambos se dieron cuenta que lo estaba disfrutando pero estaban gruñéndose que lo pasaron por alto. La "discusión" siguió y parecía que ya lo estaban tomando muy a pecho ya que fueron a donde Cody, la verdad aun estaba riendo dentro de mí, pero tenía que fingir miedo, eso era lo que ellos querían ver en mí, de lo contrario si apoyaba a uno el otro me torturaría y entrarían en una guerra terrible.

Por más que las situaciones fueran de lo más divertido no me hubiera imaginado lo que despertarían de mi mejor amigo: House.

Fue un miércoles, el día que le tocaba sacarme a "pasear" pero después de diez minutos de haber llegado y de molestarlo de porque había llegado tarde (sexo con Amber), House me soltó una irritada mirada, la verdad no pude descifrarla. –Hombre, tranquilo que solo te estaba molestando –Le dije antes de que me reclamara con algo que seguramente no iba a poder aguantar. Pero su mirada se hizo más intensa, temblé y un brillo apareció en sus ojos. Me tomó de mi camisa y obligó a mi cuerpo a acercarse a él.

Sus ojos estaban tan cerca de mí. –No, a la mierda, esto era lo que tú querías –No le comprendí, y si que iba a reclamar mi duda, pero cuando abrí los labios, su lengua apresurada me invadió, dioses, sabía que House era un buen besador y amante, digo, su ex novia y Cameron lo aclararon alguna vez, pero no sabía que era en verdad increíble hasta ese momento. Me devoro, por alguna razón ya tenía los ojos cerrados y él no perdía el tiempo mientras me sujetaba de mis caderas, me atraía, paseando su mano por mis nalgas, mientras yo me apegaba. Alejando sus labios para darse el placer de escuchar unos suaves pero satisfechos jadeos. Pronto me separe sonrojado, mis labios estaban húmedos y deseosos de más.

Pero antes era un hombre con principios, al menos eso quería aparentar. – ¿Qué carajo fue eso House? –Levante un poco la voz, pero para mi sorpresa ese hombre ya estaba soltando una risa maliciosa y se acercaba a su sofá, tomo de mi mano y me llevo. –Espera, House. Escúchame. –Creo que lo idiota no se me iba a quitar nunca. House nunca me escucharía, al menos nunca en estas situaciones.

Se sentó y me jalo con la fuerza necesaria para hacer que me sentara a un lado de él. –Ya te dije, esto es lo que tú querías, un poco de diversión y sinceramente me irrita. –Pronto me haló a sus piernas, llevando las manos a mi pantalón para abrirlo, aunque yo estaba tratando de detener esas manos parecían que no me hacían caso pues ya estaban abiertas.

Su mano con ganas apretó mi entrepierna, causándome un dolor que pronto fue disipado cuando el hombre se ajusto al momento y comenzaba a estimular mi sexo, fue delicioso. Comencé a jadear, tal vez en el fondo, House tenía razón… Maldita sea, sí, House siempre tenía la razón, era lo que más odiaba de ese tipo, no importara que tan mal pareciese siempre tenía la razón y yo tenía que ser quien le diera los aplausos, aunque en esta situación no podía hacer más que brindarle mi apoyo a través de diversos jadeos y uno que otro gemido que se me escapaba.

Mi miembro ya estaba duro, mi cabeza se recargaba en su hombro, apenas podía abrir los ojos y lo único que veía eran esos hermosos ojos azules. Me estremecí, su siniestra se había atrevido a pasear por mi pecho hasta una de mis tetillas y masajearla. –House… así, más –Sí que soy una zorra, ya me lo había dicho más de una vez, pero nunca creí que pudiera engañar a Amber, al menos con una mujer, porque ignore al mayor amante que me haría caer en la más excitante tentación.

House me obedeció porque apenas salieron esas palabras, el ritmo aumento considerablemente, le exigí los labios y me los entregó. Unimos las lenguas con placer, ladeaba el rostro y por un, ¿instinto?, sí, eso: mis caderas comenzaron a moverse para que mi trasero se frotara con la entrepierna del gruñón. Joder, estaba tan excitado como yo. Después de unos besos me soltó, estaba a punto de reclamarle pero… -Date la vuelta, te necesito de frente –Sus palabras fueron ordenes ya que me levante y baje mis pantalones, estaban estorbando, sin mencionar que no podían llegar manchados, la ropa interior no sería un problema, tenía un poco de ropa en la casa de House, por lo de la ultima vez, con deseo le quite parte de su ropa, él no se quejó, de hecho soltó una risa mientras que estaba igual que yo, solo con ropa interior y la camisa abierta.

Me senté entre sus piernas y nos acercamos, yo besándolo con tanta pasión, mientras el masajeaba mi sexo. –Ngg… House… ¿Lo haremos? –Tenía tantas ganas, pero todo dependía de ese hombre, de hecho siempre dependía de él.

Mientras mi cuerpo se frotaba con el de él, me miró y desvió la mirada. –No, solo esto. –Joder, ya estábamos engañando a Amber pero no podíamos llegar al final, quien lo entendía. –Ella se daría cuenta… seguro que te aleja de mí… eres un idiota cobarde y harías lo que ella dice –Se justifico horriblemente.

-No es cier…-

-Wilson… es cierto –Tan duro y seco, pero estoy seguro que tenía razón, no podía ser más cierto, yo amaba a Amber, además de temerle un poco, digo, es que su personalidad era terrible. Para acabar la charla me levanto un poco, yo tuve que quedarme de rodillas entre su cuerpo. –Pero, mientras podre jugar un poco –Su siniestra fue a mi boca donde mi lengua estuvo jugando con sus dedos, se sentían de lo más deliciosos, exquisitos y excitantes. Sabía que iba a hacer, esta era su manera de jugar.

Los dedos ya estaban cerca de mi entrada, y creo que para "distraerme" sus dientes fueron a reclamar mi pecho, mordiéndolo mientras los largos dedos saboreaban mi entrada poco a poco. Luego un espasmo recorrió mi cuerpo ante tres dedos dentro, creo que el doctor era un experto. Yo por otro lado solo me concentraba a ser una gata excitada, que brindaba placer a su amante con los sonidos. Me mordía, cálidamente porque no quería dejarme marcas, pero como deseaba que las dejara, creo que podría ser clasificado como un masoquista.

Mis manos fueron a su sexo donde pronto hicieron el trabajo que deseaban. Ambos estábamos en los limites, nos miramos una vez más con deseo y luego nos besamos, separándonos solo para gemir, yo como gata y el tan ásperamente que si fuera posible enserio iba a provocarle para que me cogiera. Pero como no quería llevarle la contraria, solo me corrí con él.

* * *

Después de tomar un baño en su casa, por alguna extraña manera no me dejó usar su shampoo, de hecho solo fue agua. Al arreglarme fue rociado por un perfume barato de mujer, tal vez de una prostituta de la que él había conseguido. Antes de reclamarle volvió a sellar mis labios. –Ahora pensara que yo lo hice a propósito e ignorara que hueles a totalmente limpio –Si que era inteligente el hombre, aunque al final le insulte.

Terminamos la noche bebiendo, yo bebiendo. Finalmente volvieron a su pleito, tan normal, pero parecía que Amber tenía ventaja, era mi novia, tenía privilegios.

Después de que siguieran con sus peleas de niños, y tras que House resolviera uno de sus casos, fui visitado por él, llevado al "boliche" de nuevo, en ese instante volvió a tomarme mi cuerpo pero con nuevas palabras que recordare toda mi vida, no sabre si buenas o malas.

_Disfrutas tenerme de amante, y te encanta engañarla. _

_Eres una maldita zorra. Quieres a los dos para ti… pero…_

_…No importa que, hare que vuelvas a ser completamente mío, soy tan egoísta que me da igual. _

* * *

Se los diré de nuevo, este es la mejor época de mí vida. Tengo a dos personas que se pelean por mí, tengo sexo con ellos, me siento culpable, pero cuando siento sus cuerpos todo se me olvida. Amo a Amber & House. Ellos me aman, ¿qué tan malo puede ser eso? Sí, todo lo que dijo House es cierto, lo disfruto, amo engañarla, pero la amo. Soy una zorra y los quiero. Pero dudo que pueda ser solo de uno.

Seguro que no ganare ningún premio a la mejor persona del mundo, pero así me gusta mi vida.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, sí, Wilson es una zorra en este fic, pero no pude evitarlo, es que era tan fanservice el cap que salio solo. Dejen comentarios, como estoy volviendo a ver la serie tal vez me anime a hace rotro Oneshot.**


End file.
